Of the Sea and Surface
by jeossowski
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is the prince of the kingdom in the sea but has too much curiosity of the human world above. His interest overflows when he locks gazes with a captain that has mix-matched eyes and an interest in the little prince. Kuroko defies what he's always been told by his father and heads to the human world to see it with his own eyes rather than from textbooks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ This is an AkaKuro mermaid fanfic and I hope you enjoy c: (*THIS A BOYxBOY STORY* If you don't like it please don't read it.) I have only seen the anime and read volume 1 of the manga and a few bits later in it out of interest. It is taking me longer to read since I am buying them and reading them in Japanese to help with my reading skill. So please forgive me if there is OOC-ness and just let me know c:**

I don't own KnB and its characters. Just the plot and any OC characters mentioned in the story if there are any.

**Please Enjoy~  
Reviews are much appreciated :D**

**Of the Sea and Surface**

Kuroko loved to swim outside of the castle grounds where he could swim in peace and alone. Inside the castle he felt suffocated by the duties of a prince. He's at the age where his father is pushing inheriting the kingdom on him, but Kuroko didn't want that. He wasn't sure what he wanted. But what he did know was that he didn't want to be in charge of ruling the huge city in the sea and ruling over thousands of other mer-people. He was more of a 'work out of the spotlight' kind of guy and being the king would put him right in the center of it.

Kuroko was proud of being a merman and a prince. But he always held curiosity about the ones who dwelled on the surface. His father had always drilled it in his head that the surface was a horrible place that no one should ever go to. But Kuroko couldn't think that way about something he's never experienced himself. It was like a whole new world up there. A place where they didn't swim and some didn't even know how to swim. He wanted to go to the surface and see that world that was 'so dangerous' and see what exactly made his father think that way.

As he was along the current relaxing and just looking up to the surface he saw the shadow of a ship not too far away and heading closer for the shore. It was a huge ship from what Kuroko could tell as he continued to stare. If his father knew what he was about to do, he would never be let out of the castle again. Kuroko stopped swimming, took a glance around to make sure he was alone, and then started to swim to the ship. Kuroko swam to a distance that wasn't too close to where he was in danger and swam to the surface. He poked his head out of the water just a little so his eyes and light blue hair stuck out so he could see the ship. It was a nice ship and very good condition. Huge masts with sails hanging down in the wind.

Kuroko could hear voices from on the ship yelling and giving orders. He couldn't understand them very well from the sound of the waves and wind clashing in his hearing. Another reason he couldn't understand very well was because those on shore spoke a different language than those of the sea. Kuroko was taught a little bit of it in the castle as he grew up but he never put the information to the test since he had never encountered a human before. Hearing it in real life rather than a textbook was a huge difference. Kuroko swam to some rocks ahead and to the side of the ship to wait for it to approach. At the rocks he lifted himself up so he could see a little over the sides and onto the deck of the oncoming ship. He saw humans bustling around doing different jobs to prepare the ship to enter the port. One man on the ship stuck out among all of them, even at this distance. He had bright red hair that contrasted greatly with the blues and browns of the scene. He stood on the higher part of the deck and watched as the others went about their jobs. Kuroko stared at the man from the rock, intrigued by the brightness of the hair. As he stared the man suddenly looked up and straight at the sky blue eyes of Kuroko without hesitating. Kuroko locked eyes with the man and immediately ducked behind the rocks hoping the man didn't see him.

Kuroko waited and listened as the ship reached the rocks and began to pass. Wanting to get another look, Kuroko looked out from behind the rocks to watch the ship. As his eyes scanned up the sides of the ship became locked with mix-matched eyes boring into his. Kuroko leapt back from the rock a little in surprise but was unable to take his gaze away. Those eyes, one of a bright crimson and a golden yellow belonged to the same with the red hair from earlier. They stared at each other taking, each other in from fascination, unable to look away.

The man on the ship looked the merman up and down and a smirk grew on his face. He knew merpeople existed but he never had seen one up close. But now he's had the chance of seeing a beautiful creature with sky blue hair and they eyes to match and he wanted to see him all. No one else on the ship noticed the boy in the sea, only himself. But he was glad. The boy was beautiful to Akashi and he wanted it all to himself.

"Captain!" A voice cut through the air on the ship. The voice brought Akashi and Kuroko from their staring and back to the real world. Kuroko became aware of everything and hurriedly ducked into the water and swam off. But not before Akashi could catch a glimpse of the end of his tail. From what he could see it was light blue like his hair and eyes and had some pinks and light purples mixed in. Akashi drew himself from the rail of the ship to attend to his crew now that his little merman was gone.

Kuroko quickly swam through the water and to the castle. His heart was racing as a set of mixed eyes wouldn't leave his brain. That was the first time he's seen a human so clearly and it was more than he expected. Kuroko couldn't get enough of just looking at him and observing. What had surprised him the most was that the man noticed him so easily. No one had ever noticed him so easily, even when they were right next to him. Seeing the human made Kuroko all excited as he swam into the castle and to his room.

'Cap-tain?' Kuroko repeated to himself remembering the voice he heard. He wanted to know that word of the humans and knew just the man to ask. Kuroko swam off looking for a certain red-headed friend in the castle.

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko said softly as he swam up next to the man. Kagami yelped in surprised and turned to the prince.

"What's up Kuroko?" Kagami asked as he placed down some papers. Kagami was an assistant of the king who usually watched after Kuroko and was in charge of dealings with those on the surface. He was much bigger than Kuroko in build but was only a few years older. He always protected Kuroko and guided him like he was his own little brother.

"What's "cap-tain"?" Kuroko asked, trying his best to repeat the word from earlier. Kagami looked at him a little confused at first but then understood.

"Captain? That's a human word- it means the person in charge of the ship and crew. Where did you hear that? One of the books in the library?" Kagami asked as he began getting a bag together.

Kuroko hesitated a little in his response. He wanted to tell Kagami what happened so badly but he knew Kagami would get mad. He might have to go to surface and interact with humans but Kuroko knew Kagami didn't like them very well.

"Yeah." Kuroko lied as he watched Kagami finish packing his bag. "Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Gotta head up to the shore for a few dealings with the humans. They seem to be fishing in a spot where the kids of the kingdom love to play and the kings worried about the ships being around the area. Shouldn't take too long." Kagami explained as he put his bag across his body and grabbed a little vial and took a quick sip from it. "Gotta hurry. See yah later Kuroko!" Kagami called as he quickly swam from the room. Kuroko followed his friend slowly as he watched him swim to the surface. Kagami's red tail began to glow but it quickly faded. Legs replaced his tail as he reached the surface. Kuroko watched in wonder at his friend who had just became human in seconds. He knew Kagami managed it somehow but didn't know it was so easy or how it happened. He read that humans needed to breather air in order to live so he thought that was why Kagami rushed to the surface.

Kuroko watched his friend swim away and onto the shore. Kuroko envied this part of Kagami's job since he had always wanted to have a taste of the human world. Kuroko entered the room Kagami had left from and eyed the little bottle he had drank from. It seemed like a normal bottle with nothing important in it. There was a purple liquid that filled half of the bottle inside.

'It won't hurt for a few hours, right?' Kuroko asked himself as he eyed the bottle. He swam up to it and grabbed it in his hands. 'Here goes noting….' He thought as he quickly took sip and swam to the surface, clutching the bottle in his hands, not leaving it. He swam quicker as he felt his tail begin to tingle and his breathing became harder. The tingling grew and his swimming became slower and slower. His breath was running out but thankfully he was almost at the surface. As soon as his head broke through the water he took a big breath in like he read in the books. Humans breathed through their mouth and nose so he focused on letting air in and out while keeping his head up. He continuously moved his arms and legs from fear of sinking under and not being able to come up.

After a few minutes of getting the hang of swimming and having his breathing calm down he began slowly swimming for shore. It was sunset so Kuroko could see the lights of the town ahead. The port was full and the town seemed busy. He swam for a secluded part of the shore covered with huge rocks and a cliff near it. As he swam closer he reached to where his feet would hit the sand and his body was big enough to constantly be out of the water. He tried to stand on his feet like he learned in the books but when he tried he wobbled and fell down into the water. Kuroko wiped the water from his face and drug himself out of the water, using the waves to help him. When he got his body mostly out of the water he sat with his legs extended as they still reached the little waves of the shore. He took in the sight of his new legs where his tail had been minutes earlier. They were the same length of his tail and pale just like his skin was. Kuroko ran his hands over them and down to his toes.

'Five on each just like the books said' He thought as he continued to feel his skin. He put his legs back out straight and tried standing again but in a slower pace. Kuroko first got himself on his knees with a little struggle and lifted one knee and then the other to stand. He wobbled at first but used his arms on a big rock next to him to steady himself. He kept his grip on the rock as he tried to take a step. When he put his foot down in front of him and went to take another he fell over and onto his side. He quickly got up again over and over until he spent a while getting comfortable with walking without holding onto rocks so much. It was completely different than swimming to him. You needed to be steady and balanced unlike swimming where you could be loose and free.

The sky had darkened in the time Kuroko took to learn to walk. The shore was a nice blue from the moon as he walked along. He didn't know what he was going to do now but took his time looking about the shore and at the town from where he was. Kuroko sat on top of a rock to rest and out to the sea.

'Dad is going to kill me.' He thought as he watched the waves. He could hear the noises of the town behind him. He was blocked from view of anyone since he was along the side of a cliff with part hanging over him. He scanned out into the ocean wondering if Kagami had gone back yet. He clutched onto the jar harder making sure he still had it. He knew now a way to become human but he didn't know how to turn back. Not that he wanted to yet, he hasn't even done anything besides learn to walk and breathe. As he was staring at the bottle In his hands he didn't pay attention to the figure nearing him.

"Ooh~ Who's this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 c:  
I hope you enjoy~  
For everything said in the language of the sea it will be in italics c:**

A voice came out and scared Kuroko. He grasped onto the rock to balance himself and widened his eyes at the human near him. He was a huge man with longer hair. In the moon light Kuroko could tell is was a purple that seems darker cause of the night. He scanned the man up and down. He had on a long jacket bordered in lighter colors and buttons. A loose white shirt covered his chest with a few buttons undone and dark brown pants stuffed into boots. Around his waist hung a sword with little pouches and keys.

The man walked closer to Kuroko and Kuroko leaned back as he came. The purple haired man watched the smaller mysterious boy on the rocks.

"Aren't you cold? Its chilly out here" The purple haired man asked but became a little confused when Kuroko didn't answer him. "I'm Murasakibara Atsushi." He told Kuroko as he began as he took his coat off and held it out to Kuroko. Kuroko looked at the coat and hesitantly began to reach for it but drew his hand away quickly.

"It's okay, take it" Atsushi nodded to Kuroko to take the coat. "It's too cold for someone to be naked~" Kuroko eyes the man and took the coat slowly. He held it in his hands and felt the fabric. He had never felt human clothes but it was soft and a little rough at the same time. It seemed a little heavy in his hands. Kuroko tried putting it on like he saw the man take it off but couldn't find the other sleeve as he put it on.

"Here~" Atsushi said as he helped Kuroko's other arm find the hole. The coat was huge on him but it really blocked the wind from his cold body.

"Tha-nk Yoo" Kuroko tried to say to the man. He remembered reading that humans always said a certain phrase when given something. He pushed his hand out of the long sleeves to button some buttons and keep the coat closed.

"That was cute~" Atsushi said as he sat down on a rock near Kuroko. "What's your name?" He asked and spoke slowly for Kuroko.

"Kuroko" The prince answered as he turned his leg to hang over the rock and face Atsushi.

"Why are you out here Kuro-chin?" Atsushi asked the boy. Kuroko didn't answer because he couldn't understand a little bit and didn't know how to answer that. His father had told him about how humans didn't know about merpeople and it was bad if they did so Kuroko didn't want to chance that. Especially since he was in a new territory and didn't have a clue about anything. Saying 'Oh I'm just the prince of the kingdom in the sea and wanted to take a stroll on the beach' was not a good idea at the moment. After a few moments of silence from the boy Atsushi didn't know what to do. He stood up slowly to not startle Kuroko and walked towards him.

"Come with me Kuro-chin~" He said with a beckoning motion to get Kuroko to understand. "I know who can help you. Aka-chin will know what to do~"

Kuroko took the tall man's hand and hesitantly began to stand. He was able to stand easier and take a few steps but held onto Atsushi's hand tightly so he wouldn't fall. They slowed made their way along the shore towards the docks where all the ships were. Kuroko could see a few figures walk around the docks to and from the ships. They reached the docks and Atsushi cautiously helped Kuroko up the few steps. He was careful with Kuroko's bare feet on the dock since there could be nails and other sharp objects lying around.

"You're like a baby animal just learning to walk. It's cute Kuro-chin~" Atsushi said as he picked Kuroko up and decided to carry him over the docks. The action scared Kuroko and he tightly grasped onto Atushi's shirt from fear.

"I got you Kuro-chin, don't worry. You might hurt your feet if you walk on here. Aka-chin will be mad if you get blood all over." Atushi explained.

Silence stayed between the two as Atsushi carried Kuroko on the dock towards Akashi's ship. Kuroko's eyes were wide as he took in the ships and everything around him. He held tighter onto the man when Atushi began walking up a ramp onto a ship. The drop down looked really high and quite scary to Kuroko from this height. Once they were on the deck Kuroko saw a light from a door on the deck. No other people were on the deck and Kuroko wondered if anyone was inside. Atsushi put Kuroko down and led him to the door with the light on inside. Atushi knocked onto the door a few times.

"Aka-chin~" He called to the door. Kuroko watched the man, confused as to why he was talking to a door. "I got something~" Silence settled for a few seconds before the door started to open. Kuroko ducked behind Atsushi a little more, not knowing what was behind the door. The door opened slowly as another man appeared. Kuroko's eyes shot open wide at the figure in the door way. It was the fiery red hair that had captures his eyes earlier. Kuroko couldn't believe the same man was standing right here in front of him. The man was only a little taller than Kuroko but held the presence of a king. He wore only a black loose shirt with a few buttons undone and dark brown pants in his boots. Around his neck hung a necklace with a little vial on it. Around his waist was a red sash that held a gun, little pouches, and some keys like Murasakibara's had.

"Atsushi. What did I tell you about bothe-"Akashi started but stopped mid-sentence as his eyes opened slightly in surprise but he quickly got his emotions under control. What was before him was a sight he didn't imagine seeing so soon. Behind his crew member was the boy who had intrigued him so much earlier in an oversized coat. He had legs where his beautiful tail had been earlier in the day but had the same sky blue eyes and matching hair. Akashi pushed Atsushi out of the way and got closer to Kuroko. The boy backed up as Akashi got closer but didn't back up fast enough. Akashi took his hand and lightly grabbed Kuroko's chin and moved his face side to side.

'His skin is soft.' Akashi examined as he watched the boy. This was a nice surprise considering he was never one for touching someone so easily. Akashi let go of Kuroko's chin and turned around to head inside.

"This is an interesting find Atsushi. Come in. I have much to ask you." Akashi told them as he went to sit behind a desk. Atsushi saw Kuroko just stand there and took a hand and pushed Kuroko to follow. In the room Atsushi had Kuroko sit on a chair on the other side of the desk. Kuroko looked around the room in fascination. Many strange objects were placed in the room and some he recognized. Maps and books were placed around the room on tables and shelves. Some hung on the walls with marks scattered on them marking certain locations.

"Tell me Atsushi, where did you find him?" Akashi questioned as he stared the now human merman in his office.

"I was walking along the shore and saw him on the rocks. He didn't have any clothes so I gave him my jacket. I couldn't leave him there since it seemed like he didn't know where he was so I brought him here." Atsushi explained. Kuroko couldn't fully understand so he stopped listening halfway through and gazed around the room more.

"Oh? I wonder what he was doing there.. He surely didn't belong on the shore." Akashi said more to himself. "You brought me something quite nice Atsushi. I'll reward you later." Akashi told the man and turned his attention to the prince.

"What's your name?" Akashi asked the prince and got his attention.

"Kuroko." He answered as he watched the man.

"What's your full name?" Akashi asked Kuroko this time. He stressed the 'full' to get Kuroko to understand.

"Foool?" Kuroko said confused and tried to mimic the word. He never learned that word so Kuroko didn't know how to answer the red haired man.

"Full." Akashi said again to Kuroko. "I am Akashi Seijuurou." He said pointing to himself. "You are Kuroko.." He began and trailed off the let Kuroko finish.

"Ah-… Kuroko Tetsuya." He answered, fully understanding what Akashi wanted.

"Tetsuya." Akashi tried out. 'It's a fitting name for him' he thought as a small barely noticeable smile came to his face. "Atsushi you can go. Here." He said as he threw a pouch of money to Murasakibara. "Your reward."

"Thank you~" Akashi cheered as he left the office to get food. Kuroko watched the man begin to leave and became a little afraid. He didn't know much about Akashi and being alone with him seemed a little scary at the moment. The man's presence was a little suffocating to Kuroko. As soon as Atsushi shut the door on his way out, the tension in the room thickened between the two and silence settled between them. Akashi's face became more serious as he began to speak in a language only those of the sea knew.

"_Nice to meet you." _Akashi said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. Kuroko's eyes widened in surprised at his native language just was spoken so fluently from a human. He had struggled to pronounce the simplest of the human language but here was a strange, random man who so easily spoke his.

"_How can you speak this?"_ Was the first sentence from Kuroko. His voice was quiet and filled with curiousness at the captain across the desk. His tone carried a little bit of defensiveness as he spoke to Akashi.

"_Just something I learned." _Akashi told him casually. _"How did you get here? Your tail was so beautiful earlier but now it's nowhere in sight. How did you manage that?" _Akashi questioned. He couldn't think of how the boy could become human so quickly.

"_A friend showed me." _Kuroko lied, holding the vial in the coat pocket lightly. He didn't want to tell this man what he did out of fear of him taking the vial. It was his closing way of getting home. Kagami would kill him if he was unable to return the vial with something this valuable in it.

"_Hmm.."_ Akashi breathed and let the subject dropped. He could tell the boy was lying quite easily to him. Kuroko's body was stiff as he spoke and his words were rushed. They were signs to Akashi that Kuroko was straight out lying.

"_Why are you up here? This is a long way from home for a little merman. The surface isn't a nice place to be alone for the first time."_

"_Please don't talk to me like a child."_ Kuroko asked the man politely. _"I was just curious so I came here. I've been told the surface was a dangerous place for someone like me and I wished to see for my own eyes." _ He explained to Akashi. Kuroko began to relax in the chair as his back hurt from sitting up straight for a while.

"_You're lucky Atsushi had found you. Someone like you would be eaten up by this world quickly." _Akashi told him as he looked Kuroko right in the eye. _"But I'm not sure if I can so easily let you go"_ Akashi saw the boy stiffen at that sentence and smirked at him. As soon as he saw Kuroko earlier that day he knew he would have Kuroko, the little merman who he couldn't take his eyes off. Akashi had never been so enraptured by just the sight of a person so finally finding someone who had taken his interest so easily made Akashi want to know more.

"_What do you mean by that? I need to return soon. I cannot stay." _Kuroko told him with a little fear laced in his sentence. His hands tightened around the fabric of Atsushi's jacket trying to think of an escape plan just in case. He probably wouldn't get very far since he still struggled a little walking but it was worth a try.

"_But you just got here Tetsuya. You caught my eye quite a bit earlier and I can't just let you get away now." _Akashi told him in a low voice and he gazed at Kuroko. He wanted to know everything about the merman. Who he was, where he was from, how he got here. Everything. _"Why is it so important you must leave us so soon? Atsushi would be so sad if he didn't get to see you again."_

Kuroko swallowed dryly and didn't want to answer the man. He did want to stay but he knew he couldn't forever. His father would turn the sea upside down looking for his only son and anyone who harmed him. The fact that they would be a captain of a ship would make no difference to his father. Kuroko wanted to lie to the man but had the feeling a simple lie wouldn't be enough for Akashi to just let him swim home.

"_My father will do anything to find me. Even if it means sending all the guards up after his only son. I shouldn't even be here. If I stay too long then he will realize where I am and never let me out of the castle again." _Kuroko said quietly more to himself as if going over what consequences he could face for his actions.

"_Castle and guards? You make is seem like you're a part of royalty Tetsuya"_ Akashi spoke and had his eyes gleam in surprise as he saw Kuroko stiffen more. His guess had been point on and he could tell. He now needed a way to let Kuroko go for a little bit but also have a guarantee he will be back.

"_I'll make a deal with you Tetsuya. But know this. Once the deal is made you cannot go against it or it will end badly for you. Even if you don't agree to the deal I will still get what I want. You should be wise and make this easier for both of us."_ Akashi spoke in the tone of a captain to Kuroko. His voice held an air that could not be defied and left no room for argument.

"_What is the deal?"_ Kuroko took a deep breath in and slowly asked while breathing out.

"_Good choice."_ Akashi sat back with a smug look of victory on his face. He knew the boy would easily agree and now Kuroko couldn't get away. Akashi stood from this chair and walked around the desk to Kuroko. He stood right in front of the prince and grabbed Kuroko's chin like earlier and stared straight into his eyes as he spoke.

"_You will leave for now but you will come back. You will come every day for as long as you can or even for a few minutes. No matter how long. You will come directly to me on the ship, find Atsushi and have him immediately escort you to me, or we will meet at the rocks where Atsushi found you."_ Akashi dropped his had from Kuroko's chin and began to walk behind him and lowered his head so his breath was against Kuroko's ear.

" _You will obey everything I command of you or face a punishment. In return I will teach you of the human world. I will teach you anything you wish to know."_ Akashi explained to the prince in a whisper. It sent chills down Kuroko's body from just the tone of his voice. The closeness of the captain only made Kuroko try to edge away on the chair more.

Kuroko took the deal in and thought it over. He would have to be very careful and the man seemed dangerous. But this could be an opportunity he would never get again. He always wanted to know about the humans and how they lived and with the captain he could learn things textbooks would never be able to tell him. He felt wary of the captain but there was also something there that made him want to trust the captain at the same time. The way he spoke and the presence he held gave the feeling of promise in his words that he had spoken to Kuroko.

"_Very well. I agree Akashi-kun." _Kuroko nodded to the captain. The deal didn't seem so bad right now but Kuroko had no idea what Akashi would want from him. Kuroko could barely walk and could speak the human language as much as a baby could so he was pretty useless in most things that someone might want him to do. Kuroko just decided he will take whatever Akashi commands of him when he hears it and do what he can. Angering the captain seemed like a horrible idea to the prince. Akashi seemed like someone who always got what they wanted and didn't at all like it when they were denied.

"Come, Tetsuya." Akashi spoke as he gather his jack and put it on. "_Show me where Atsushi found you earlier."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 c:  
Sorry about not updating so fast ^^; I've gotten really busy with tennis practice starting this week along with aikido.  
Any questions, comments, etc. you can contact me on my tumblr: **

**Enjoy~**

The walk towards the rocks was slow and quite. The sounds of the town rung in the background between the two. They made it to the steps without much of a problem until Kuroko hit the last one. He stumbled and let out a little cry of shock. Akashi immediately darted to his side and help the prince get his lost balance back.

"I got you." Akashi said gently as he help Kuroko stand straight. Kuroko nodded his head at the captain in thanks. As Akashi turned around to walk ahead he felt a light tugging on his jacket. He saw a small, pale hand lightly gripping his coat from the boy behind him.

"_I really don't want to fall again, Akashi-kun."_ Kuroko said with his head down a little from embarrassment of having to latch onto the man like a little child. He knew he would get the hang of walking eventually but right now he was still a little unstable. Akashi hummed in a bit of joy about knowing Kuroko needed him right now. Even if it was just to be a rock that holds him up.

The moon was still high in the sky when they fully reached the rocks. They were alone and the town's noise had dimmed down in the walk. Kuroko sat on the rock from earlier to relax his legs and catch his breath a little. He watched Akashi lean against one of the bigger rocks next to him. Kuroko began to take notice of the details on the man. He didn't seem old but he didn't seem young either. Kuroko couldn't tell what age the man was.

'With his face relaxed like this he doesn't seem scary at all now.' Kuroko thought to himself as he continued to stare. Little did he know was that a certain red-headed captain right now was looking away on purpose just to get Kuroko to stare at him.

"_Like what you see, Tetsuya?"_ Akashi said in a teasing tone towards the prince. Kuroko's eyes quickly darted away and his face turned anywhere but facing Akashi. A small smirk crossed Akashi's face from the boy's reaction.

"_Such a stupid line, Akashi-kun." _Kuroko told him while regaining his stoic face. The line just made the captain seem way too cocky. 'You don't need anything else to fill your ego right now.' Kuroko thought to himself, know the captain you probably 'kill him' if he said that out loud. As Kuroko was lost in thoughts his body suddenly became very stiff and his breathes became shallow and strained. One of his hands gripped the rock next to him and the other grabbed the front of the coat where his chest was hurting. Akashi noticed the drastic change in the boy and became quite worried. He rushed to the prince's side to see what was going on.

"_Are you okay?"_ Akashi asked but became more concerned when Kuroko didn't answer. "Tetsuya." He tried again. "Answer me." He demanded, his concern winning.

"_C-Can't breathe_" Kuroko rasped, clutching the coat harder to where his knuckles became even whiter. "Wa-Water"

Akashi's head quickly looked up from Kuroko to the ocean and then back down to him again. Akashi moved his arms around Tetsuya and he did the best he can to pick the boy up bridal style so he could carry him. Once his arms got a nice grip he paced over to the sea and kept walking in as the water got higher and higher. Kuroko's grip around his neck tightened as his chest began to burn more and more. Akashi went deeper and deeper until the water reached the middle of his chest so Kuroko was mostly inside. He felt the boy's grip loosen slightly as he tried to even his breaths out. Akashi tried to help by taking little scoops of sea water in one of his hands and pouring it onto Kuroko's hair and lightly wetting his face. Kuroko let one of his arms fall from Akashi's neck as he felt a familiar sensation from earlier. The water around Kuroko began to glow as he felt a tingling sensation grow more and more.

Akashi watched as the glowing got brighter and Kuroko's weight against him became lighter as the glow started to fade. He could now feel slight movement near his legs going through the water. When the glow died off, Kuroko was leaning away from Akashi but had a hand around Akashi's neck to support himself. Kuroko turned himself away from Akashi and pulled up his lower half so it was sticking out of the water a little. Light blue scales shone back at him in the moonlight as he looked to where his legs just were. A hand came out from underneath Kuroko and out of the water to give a gentle touch to the baby blue scales.

"I suppose this means time is up for today Tetsuya." Akashi spoke as his eyes were trained onto the scales he caressed. The touch he gave to the tail was gentle and soothing to Kuroko. Kuroko nodded at Akashi and collected himself off of the captain and backed away. He began unbuttoning Atsushi's jacket and shrugged it off as best as he could in the water. The jacket was nice earlier but now that it was soaked and even heavier, it felt suffocating to Kuroko. He reached inside the pocket to grab his vial and handed the jacket to Akashi.

"I must go now." Kuroko said as he turned around to swim to the castle. A hand darted out and grabbed his wrist as he was about to dive under.

"Remember our deal Tetsuya." Akashi said to the prince as he tightened the grip on Kuroko's wrist. "You will meet me here tomorrow at noon."

His words left no room for argument to with that, Kuroko just nodded and dove into the sea to return home. He saw home to the castle reliving the events of the day in his head. It all seemed unreal to Kuroko. He went from being a merman hiding from the surface and its secrets to being able to have a man that will show him everything he would want about that unfamiliar world. Only at the price of listening to the man's every beck and call with a visit every day. The idea of being able to learn many things made a smile grow on Kuroko's face as he swam.

Kuroko slowed down his swimming as he reached the castle so he wouldn't be heard or noticed. It was very late already and if someone like Kagami or his father saw him he would be in for a lot of questioning without a way to answer. Kuroko swam up the castle walls to the window that connected to his own room and slowly opened it to swim in. When he was fully inside he turned around and quietly shut the window and locked it. He always left it open during the day since he loved having light from the sun shine through the water and into his bedroom. Kuroko swam over to his desk and opened a drawer to retrieve string. He took a part and tightly wrapped it around the neck of the little vial that held the liquid to change him. After wrapping it tightly he tied the ends together to make it into a necklace so he could easily keep track of it from now on.

'Kagami might need this but for now this is all I have to get back' Kuroko thought to himself as he rolled the vial in his hands. He lifted one of his pillows and carefully laid his vial on the bed before placing the pillow overtop of it. Kuroko layed down and got in a comfortable position for bed. Today had been exciting, a little frightening, but also very exhausting. Yet as he laid there staring at the moonlight room he was excited about tomorrow and wondering what he would learn about the surface.

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko. Wake up." Kagami said as he nudged the prince sleeping in his bed. It was already well into the morning and Kuroko had overslept. Kagami thought it was strange of the young man since he never overslept. He was always up at the break of dawn.

Kagami watched as Kuroko slightly moved on his bed but didn't wake up. Kagami nudged Kuroko's body a little harder only to get the same result.

"KUROKO!" Kagami yelled and pushed Kuroko really hard and almost off the bed.

"No need to scream Kagami-kun." Kuroko said in a low, tired voice as he rubbed his eyes.

'I'm gonna hit him.' Kagami thought as he went over to the windows in the room and began opening them to let sun light inside. 'Hit him so hard.'

"What's wrong with you today?" Kagami asked as he opened the last window and turned to his friend. "You overslept quite a bit today and we both know you never do that."

Memories of the previous day flooded Kuroko's mind as he was now fully awake. He remember the sensation of walking and the captain. Most importantly he remembered his deal. He got up and swam over to the window to look out into the ocean. He glanced up at the sun and saw he had a little time before he was supposed to meet Akashi.

"Just tired I guess." Kuroko answered as he looked down at the castle grounds and watched guards walk along to their posts or anywhere else they need to go.

"Hmm." Kagami hummed while wondering what could have tired Kuroko out so much. Kuroko wasn't very athletic so he didn't just go around and do much. "Well either way, the king wants to see you. Says he wants you to meet someone."

Kuroko nodded in agreement and followed Kagami out of the room and down the halls to where the king was on his throne.

"Good morning, son." The king brightened up when he saw his son enter along with Kagami.

"Good morning." Kuroko answered back as he stopped in front of his father's throne and looked around. Standing next to the king on the throne was a tall man with green hair and a green tail to match. It was a merman that Kuroko had never seen before. He knew he would remember someone with bright green hair if he met them. The man had glasses and his face was stuck in a serious mode.

"Ah, you've noticed Midorima. I wanted to introduce you to this man because he do a lot of business with him and since you will take over the throne it is good to get introductions now." Kuroko's father began as he got up from the seat and swam over to Kuroko. He edged his son over to Midorima so they could all talk.

"Nice to meet you Prince Kuroko." Midorima said to him. "I'm Midorima Shintarou and I deal with medicines and potions for the kingdom." He explained.

"Nice to meet you too." Kuroko replied. "I'm Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Midorima here comes often but I don't think you've really seen him. When he comes for deliveries and orders he keeps on schedule so he doesn't stay long. He has his own shop he runs on the surface so he can't leave it unattended for long." The king explained to his son as Midorima nodded in agreement.

"The surface?" Kuroko asked wondering why a merman would have a store up there.

"Yes, the surface. As the king has said, my work involves medicines and potions. No normal human can get to this place since they need to breathe. But with my skills I can make a potion to turn me into a mermaid so I can get orders here to the castle." Midorima explained to the prince as he seemed fascinated in the information.

"I didn't know things even existed that could allow people to do that." Kuroko said as he turned to his father for an answer. If they had this couldn't people and merpeople get along since they could live together now? Kuroko now knew they had a way to both turn a person into a merperson and a merperson into a human so it was possible.

"It's not something we tell everyone. Only those who need to know about it do. The royal families, Midorima, and Kagami all know because they need to." The king explained to his son. "No humans can know about this because they will just come down here and destroy this place."

"Oh.." Kuroko said quietly more to himself and also to end this conversation with his father. His father had such a huge hatred towards humans that he could go on all day about how they are horrible and Kuroko didn't want to hear it.

"Well now that we have introductions done, you can go now." The king told Kuroko and began to walk away with Midorima. "Midorima and I have to discuss now orders the castle needs. Stay out of trouble."

When the king and Midorima left the room, Kuroko realized the Kagami had already left the three by now to go do his own work for the day. Kuroko took this chance to swim to his room and grab the vial under his pillow. He put it around his neck and checked out one of the open windows to see if any guards were around. None were going by or looking in his direction so Kuroko swam out of his window and carefully off castle grounds. He kept swimming but at a faster pace towards the shore where the rocks would be. As he reached a shallower spot he lifted the vial from his neck and opened it to take a sip. He hastily began swimming towards the surface as the same tingling feeling came over his body.

He broke through the surface and took a big breath of air to fill his lungs and felt his legs kicking in the water to stay up. After getting his breathing calmed down he looked towards the shore to the rocks he sat on yesterday and noticed a figure sitting on one that had bright red hair. Kuroko smiled to himself and began swimming to the rocks. When he reached where the water was shallow enough to stand Kuroko shakily got up and began slowly walking towards the man waiting for him. He shook slightly but was able to use the bigger rocks as guides to help his balance.

"Hello, Tetsuya." Akashi said as his eyes stared right into light blue ones. He knew the prince would come. His deal seemed to give Kuroko exactly what he wanted so there was no way the prince would refuse.

"Good afternoon, Akashi-kun." Kuroko answered back as he stopped besides the red-headed captain. He rested one of his hands on a rock so he could lean on it slightly for a little rest.

Akashi's eyes scanned over Kuroko, smirking at how the boy could stand there in all his glory and not be fazed by it at all. 'Not bad.' Akashi thought as his eyes reached back up to light blue ones next to him.

"Today we're going into town to get a few things. Just follow me and don't get lost."


	4. Chapter 4

***UPDATED VERSION 2014.4.4***

**(Sorry about the errors, tried to fix what I could. When I write I think about how things will go in future chapters and I think some of that leaked in with the whole 'Kuroko talking good to the boy' Again, sorry ^^;)**

**Hellooooooooo ~**

**How is everyone? Hope everything is going well for you all c:**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews, favorites, etc. You have no idea how happy they make me and how much I appreciate it. Knowing how you all feel with the direction of the story as it progresses really helps in the writing process.  
**

**I meant to update earlier but I was sick all last week and would just go to sleep right when I got home. But it's all okay now, I'm feeling better again and ready to write!**

**Enjoy~**

Akashi led Kuroko along the shore and towards his ship. He needed to get his prince clothes so no others could view him in this state. The last thing he needs is some drunk man seeing Kuroko and taking too much of a liking to his body. Akashi did not want any other hands besides his own to spoil Kuroko's untouched body. He would be the first and hopefully the last to make Kuroko's body squirm and move under his touch.

"_Here, take these. I'm a little bigger than you but they will fit a lot better than Atsushi's clothes_." Akashi told Kuroko as he handed over a dark brown pair of pants and a white loose shirt for Kuroko to wear. He walked to a closet in his room and grabbed out a pair of old brown boots.

"_These as well. It's too dangerous to walk around without shoes. These can be yours for whenever you are here on the surface. I have the new pair I wear now so I don't have much use for these anymore. Let me know if you need anything else."_ Akashi told the prince as he watched him try to put the clothes on. He got the shirt on easily but was now having trouble on how to fasten the pants.

"_Thank you, Akashi-kun_." Kuroko said to the captain as he struggled with his pants. He heard a little laugh from Akashi as said man came over and fixed his pants for him. _"Again, thank you."_

"_No problem, Tetsuya. But do not let any others mess with your clothes, only me."_ Akashi lightly commanded as Kuroko got to putting on his boots.

"_Okay."_ Kuroko answered. He stood up and moved around his arms and legs a little to get the clothes comfortable. _"Clothes are strange_."

"_Maybe strange for you but are much appreciated here. Some things are much better left covered from the human eye."_ Akashi joked lightly. _"Come, we don't know how long you'll be here."_

The two made their way off the ship and down the dock towards the town and people. Kuroko's eyes were wide and taking in everything around him. There were so many people in the town, all seeming busy. Shops lined the streets and some people lined the sidewalks. There were some stray dogs and cats roaming around hoping to find food. Children ran around the streets playing without a care in the world.

Akashi took his time on his little adventure through the town with Kuroko. He stopped when he noticed Kuroko stop to look at something that interested him. He saw a few eyes linger towards the boy from others along the streets but Akashi made sure to give them a look that said 'not a chance' as if to stake his claim on the boy.

"AH!" A little scream followed by a thud and groan was heard from behind Akashi. He turned to Kuroko and saw him help up a little boy from the ground.

"Sorry mister. I didn't see you there." The child said with his head low in apology. Kuroko stood there with his eyes wide-open, unsure of how to answer the boy. The boy seemed to regret what he did and Kuroko wanted to let him know it was okay.

Kuroko let his body relax and had a warm smile on his face.

"I-it's o-kaaay." Kuroko tried and pet the boys head to show him with actions as well.

"Bye bye mister!" The boy said as his face lit up. He waved goodbye to Kuroko and ran off to catch up with his friends. Kuroko watched the boy go and lightly shook his head with a smile at the boy's complete and fast switch from sadness to happiness.

"_You're quite good with kids."_ Akashi commented as he came up to the prince.

"_I've always liked them. Sometimes I use to read to and help teach the children of those who work in the castle."_ Kuroko told Akashi happily as he remembered the memories in his head. Akashi looked at the boy with a unnoticeable smile and began their walk through the town again.

They continued walking through the town without much of a rush. Akashi didn't know how much time Kuroko had today but he knew of a way to fix it easily. He wanted Kuroko to enjoy his first time through the town with him and to allow Kuroko all the time he wanted to see new things so he could see the prince's reaction. After a while with Kuroko tagging along behind Akashi a hand reached out and tugged on Akashi's shirt.

"_Um, Akashi-kun…"_ Kuroko started. _"I'm hungry."_ He said which was followed by growling from his stomach.

'That's cute.' Akashi mused as he stifled a little laugh at Kuroko. _"Very well. There's a little place over here that sells sandwiches."_

Kuroko nodded his head happily at the thought of food and let Akashi lead the way. The ended up in front of a little store on the corner of the street they were walking on. When they went in an assortment of smells hit Kuroko's nose. It ranged from spices from the sandwiches to fruity aromas from the little bakery section the sandwich shop had.

"_Go ahead and sit at any table you would like. I'll get us food and will be right there."_ Akashi told the prince and watched him go over to a table that was next to a window. Akashi ordered the food quickly and went to the table. He trusted Kuroko would be fine but he still didn't want to leave him alone for long periods of times. In this town bad things can easily suck in those who have no idea how dangerous they are.

"_Thank you, Akashi-kun."_ Kuroko told him as he was handed a sandwich and a drink. Throughout the meal they had conversation about what the town was like, Kuroko's life in the castle, and different places Akashi has traveled to. Once they were full and done with the sandwiches they headed back outside and down another road. Everything was peaceful and they made their way through.

"_Oh no!"_ Kuroko called out and quickly grabbed Akashi and went behind some boxes in an alley.

"_And here I thought I would always be the first to make a move on the other." _Akashi joked but go serious when he saw Kuroko looking at him a little angry. _"What's wrong?"_

"_I can't go past there. What if he sees me?"_ Kuroko said more to himself, looking out the alley to see if things were okay.

_"Who?"_ Akashi questioned and peeked his head out of the alley to where Kuroko was looking and saw a tall man with green hair sweeping the ground outside his shop. _"Shintarou?"_

"_You know him?"_ Kuroko asked.

"_Yes, I do. What's wrong if he sees you?"_ Akashi wondered. It was a little strange that Kuroko knew Shintarou when this was his first real day on the surface.

"_Father introduced him to me at the castle this morning because he works with medicine and potion orders we need." _Kuroko explained and relaxed as Midorima went back inside his shop and didn't notice the prince. _"I can't let him see me or he'll tell my father. That absolutely can't happen."_

'You've been holding out on me Shintarou.' Akashi thought to himself wondering how to get a little payback on the man from keeping this secret of such an interesting and _delicious_ prince to himself. 'Who knew someone like you would also know of the secret of the sea.'

"_It's okay; we don't have to go past there. But there is something I need to get for you in there that is only attainable through Shintarou. Can you wait here for me?"_ Akashi asked. Kuroko nodded his head with wide eyes. _"Good. Now I'll be right back. Make sure no one sees you. If they do you are to immediately run in and get me, no matter if Shintarou sees you or not."_

"_Okay, Akashi-kun."_ Kuroko answered and watched the captain leave the alley and head into the shop. Kuroko laid his back against the wall and sat on a box to wait for Akashi to return.

"Good afternoon, Shintarou." Akashi chimed as he entered the shop and made his way to said man. Akashi knew him from the days before he became a captain and they kept an okay relationship since.

"Why are you here, Akashi? It's not normal to see you in my shop." Midorima asked as he stared at the man. They might of known each other for a while but having the red haired captain around always made the atmosphere tense and surely would be bad for business.

"I need a certain potion from you. One you don't sell to the public but I know you have." Akashi started. "I need a potion that will turn a merman into a human without any time limit. "

Midorima's eyes shot open wide at the mention of merman and his body went stiff. "How do you know about them?"

"That is nothing to worry about Shintarou but I need that potion now." Akashi replied as her glared the man down. Midorima might not like Akashi's request but Akashi knew Midorima could never turn him down.

Midorima let out a long sigh knowing he was not going to like what he was about to do but had no other choice. "It will cost you quite a bit."

"Not a problem." Akashi said lazily as he pulled out a pouch stuffed full of gold coins.

Midorima opened the pouch and stuffed it in his pocket. He reached below the counter and pulled out a medium sized box with a lock on it. When he unlocked the box and opened the lid, inside there were rows of vials of all different colors. Midorima looked around the box, searching for a particular one. His hands stopped above a vial full of a dark purple liquid which he pulled out of the box. Midorima placed the vial on the counter and put the box with the rest of the potions away locked.

"Use this. This is what I have for now that is the closest to what you want. There's not a time limit in the sense of hours but there can be if you are not careful. If the one who drinks this comes in contact with sea water they will immediately turn back into the merperson they were. But this only attains to sea water. Fresh water is okay so they will be able to drink and bathe. " Midorima explained carefully to Akashi as said man grabbed the vial and eyed it with a smile on his face.

'This will work quite well.' Akashi thought to himself. 'Now he can stay as long as I want him too.'

"One more thing. The one who drinks this may become tired quite easily until they use it long enough for their body to become use to the change. Since they will be in a form they are not use to it can take a toll on the body at first. Just let them rest for a bit and they should be fine. If you have a problem or need anything else, you know where to find me."

'Thank you Shintarou. This will be all for today." Akashi said with a new found joyful tone in his voice now that he got what he needed. Having the time restriction on the potion Kuroko was currently using could be quite a hindrance. He might change randomly out of nowhere which could be dangerous for him. The last thing Akashi wanted was to have his prince in any danger so he would prevent is as much as he could.

Akashi walked back to the alley hastily with concern for Kuroko. There was no telling what he might get himself into by just sitting there since everything was so new to him. When he got to the alley panic rose in him as he couldn't see Kuroko's form anywhere. He quickly rushed into the alley and stopped behind some boxes when a flash of light blue caught his eyes.

"_Akashi-kun."_ Kuroko said softly as he looked up to the captain while petting a stray dog. _"Look."_

Akashi's eyes scanned down to where Kuroko's hand was moving and saw him petting a small black and white stray. The dog sat there happily at Kuroko's feet with big, round blue eyes looking straight at him. Akashi looked back up and noticed he now had two identical eyes looking right at him as if waiting for some kind of permission.

"_Now that's a little creepy Tetsuya." _Akashi said referring to how much the dog's stare mimicked Kuroko's own. _"Where did you find the dog?"_

"_He was laying down here behind the boxes when I sat down and he didn't leave. He's quite friendly."_ Kuroko said happily_. "I've read a little about dogs before but didn't think they could be so soft."_

Kuroko picked the little dog up and held him close in his arms, not paying attention to the dirt that was on the animal and was now on his clothes and skin.

"Tch. _Tetsuya, you shouldn't just pick up random animals. You never know how they will react towards you."_ Akashi told him as if scolding a little child. The scene of his prince cuddling a dog to his chest would be nice if it was not for all the dirt covering them.

"_It's okay Akashi-kun, he seems really friendly."_ Kuroko said with a small smile as he looked down at the dog and cuddled him closer.

'This is no good Tetsuya; you're making me far too weak.' Akashi thought as an idea popped into his mind. Seeing as Kuroko seemed to have an attachment to the animal already, this idea would work quite well.

"_I'll make a deal with you Tetsuya."_ Kuroko's eyed looked up right into Akashi's, wondering what the captain was thinking of. _"I will allow you to keep this animal on my ship for when you come up here to the surface. I will also buy the items it needs to live. As much as I don't like dogs, I will allow this but only for you."_

Akashi moved a little closer to Kuroko so they were face to face, noses only inches apart.

"_In exchange, tonight I will be the one to bathe you."_ Akashi said lowly and moved his mouth near Kuroko's ear_. "And you are to absolutely remain with me on the ship tonight, for the whole night."_

Akashi pulled away from Kuroko's face and was quite pleased with his work. The boy's face was dusted with a light red blush and his arms hugged the dog a little tighter.

"_I.. I will Akashi-kun."_ Kuroko said a little weakly, recovering from the closeness of the captain. Being so close to another person like that was something Kuroko was not familiar with so he had no way to control his reactions. The blush came naturally and Kuroko could still feel his cheeks warm from its presence.

"_I have one question though Akashi-kun."_ Kuroko started as he began following Akashi back through the town_. "How am I going to stay there all night? I don't think I can stay human that whole time."_

"_Don't worry, Tetsuya. I have that all figured out. You will use this." _Akashi pulled out the vial he had gotten from Midorima earlier and showed the prince. _"After that wears off we can use this from now on. There will be no time limit but you must be very careful around sea water. If you touch any at all you will revert right back into a merman. Fresh water is fine though, so don't worry about things like drinking and bathing."_

The two walked up the docks and onto the ship in a peaceful quite. Akashi opened the door to go into his quarters and moved to let Kuroko in first.

"_Shall we get started on that bath then, Tetsuya?"_ Akashi asked playfully with a smirk on his face as he walked into the room leading Kuroko by a hand on his back and shut the door behind him.


End file.
